


Sword of Clematis

by JustSimon



Category: Negaigoto (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Negaigoto's end 6.
Relationships: Ken/Tessen





	Sword of Clematis

Ken just stood while his brother Yu held his hand with a knife, then Yu began a conversation.  
;Ken what the hell are you doing?; "You betrayed me, i saw you together." ;What are you talking about?; "Yu my brother and you Tessen, you both betrayed me." 'Ken it's not tru-' "I am gonna kill you both!" ;Brother, please calm down or else i will make you.; "Graah!" ;Sigh, i warned you.;  
Yu tilt his head back and then with all his might smashed in Ken's face, from impact Yu's brother fell on his back, but still were in conscious.  
;Well, can you listen me now?!; "Ow! Uuuuhhh, y-yes." ;Good, Tessen he is at your service.; 'Ken you misunderstood the situation, yes i was with Yu, but i asked him about you, i kinda wanted to learn more about you.' "Guh! What?" 'Ken you always seemed to me misterious but that part of you attracted me even more, even when i were with i barely could understand you, that's why i asked your brother, but truth is Ken, i love you and i want to help.'   
After that Ken stood on his knees in some kind of despair or even shame.   
"Tessen i... I... I... I am sorry."   
Tessen walked closer to Ken, sat on her knees and hugged him.   
'It's okay Ken, i am here with you.' "... sniff"  
;Sigh, Ken Baka no Aniki.;  
Time has passed but Tessen and Yu never left side of Ken, despite on his unstable mental health they helped him, it wasn't easy, but after five months Ken's mental health became stable, to celebrate it he decided to spend time with Tessen outside.   
"Hey Tessen." 'What?' "Domo Arigato." 'Why are thanking me?' "For that you never left my side, i think it's unfair for you not knowing about my feelings to you, Tessen i love you." 'Ken... I am really happy.'  
Despite on misunderstanding and troubles, flower of Tessen has bloomed on Ken's sword.Even if Ken suspected his brother and Tessen in betrayal, there will be a big surprise for Ken that all this time Yu have a feelings not to his now girlfriend but to another guy of science like him, but it will be completely another story for a next time.


End file.
